Decay
by filthyworld
Summary: Ten years have passed since the Harmon's death, Violet fight's against wanting Tate back, maybe she's sicker than him. Tate explains why he committed all of his crimes. Rated M because of reasons. Violet / Tate.
1. Chapter 1: Remorse

**Timeline**: Ten years had passed since the Harmon's death. The house was still "on sale" but got zero more owners, rumors came out and people were afraid.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

The fallen leaves laid on the ground in the garden grass that had grew up since someone last took care of it. The house looked alone, empty, strange if alone was the perfect word to describe how the house would never be, all the souls that lived in there and could not leave.

* * *

><p>I sat down on the stairs and touched the wood with my index finger, a layer of dust covered it as my finger danced there, "<em>Taint" <em>I wrote mindlessly, I missed him, I couldn't get him out of my mind, I felt the worst all those years, and even worst cause it wasn't right to feel like that, because Tate had done so much damage not only in my life but in a lot of people's lives. And that was eating me inside. I ran upstairs and entered to the bathroom; there it was a sharp, bright razor, the same that I always used. Hold it in my right hand, pulled up my sleeve, and drag it with strength, the pain came and so the red blood, I repeated the process on my right hand and I got in the bathtub, feeling how the blood ran through my hands, I slowly closed my eyes as I felt myself letting go.

The cuts were gone a couple minutes after, I felt frustrated, I came out of the bathroom and Moira was staring at me.

"Now that you have finished you may as well clean up your mess."

She was always so bitchy about cleaning the house, if we were ghosts why should we be still worried about the living stuff?, Death was so disappointing, at least for me.

"I don't feel like cleaning"

"Well I suppose that I have to do it, no one's going to buy this house if they find the bathtub with fresh blood, when no one has lived here since your family, and by the way, your mom was looking for you miss. Harmon."

I sighed. I didn't know if my mind was playing tricks on me but it seemed like Tate was everywhere, he was always in my head, in my mind and in my heart. My mom was sitting on a rocking chair, she was so calmed with the baby on her arms, she still hadn't find the right name, and whenever I questioned her about it she implied that we had all the time in the world to find a name that suited on the baby the most. She looked at me as she had never looked me in all my living years, as if she cared about me more than she did for her problems.

"Are you happy, Vi?

"Mom, did dad told you to shrink me?"

"No, no, I just see you absent, gone, you are not the girl you used to be, and I know why that is, I know what heartbreak feels like, and I also know that we don't have much on our side, but you got to find a way, Violet, for your own sanity and sake. I don't wanna see you like this, so you go and make whatever you have to do."

Too late, I had lost all track of those things. I was so lost. I used to think that when I died I would go to heaven cause I had spent my life in hell. Silly me.

"But how did you do it, mom? How did you forgive dad for everything that he had done to you, to us, to our family?"

"Well, I got tired of holding all the bad things, and I threw them away, that easy, your father is a good man." – She smiled at me.

I stood up of the sofa and walked out of the room, I hold the door as my mom said one last sentence.

"He made all the wrong choices, Vi. And I don't want you to live bitter making one."

She was talking about Tate, the words got in my heart like tiny little needles, and I dropped a tear.

Whenever I felt sad, but truly sad, I pulled the staircase from the attic down and sat to play with Beau, he was just out of this world, he had never met any fear; he was so innocent and pure in such a particular way.

"Beau? I'm Violet, I'm here to play."

The red little ball rolled down to me from the opposite side that I was looking, but Beau was in front of my eyes now, so I turned around to see who had rolled the ball, and for a moment… yeah I thought it was him. But the truth is he never really showed up since I had told him to go away.

"I'm sad" - said the girl who was sitting on the floor, and she bursted into tears.

"I'm… Violet; I've never seen you around here."

I sat next to her.

"I like to keep a low profile, but then I found him, and I come here every day, he's so alone, I'm so alone, it's all so sad."

Her clothes resembled to a girl from the early 50's maybe the late 40's.

"I know, I like to play with Beau too – I rolled the ball to him – What's your name?"

"Elizabeth. You know it's a pitty how we live in this house yet we still feel so lonely. I have a friend, but I just can't talk to him at all because I'm sad."

"Yeah? What's his name?"

"Tate, we are friends, but I haven't seen him lately."

"I know him… Would you mind to talk to me about him?"

"Not at all" she said smiling.

* * *

><p>TATE'S P.O.V<p>

"_Still in love, nirvana boy?"_

I hated Hayden, it's like she had nothing better to do with her time but to throw herself to me. I just stared at her.

"Your girl's not coming back, you know?, and we are _alone, _come on, I bet you haven't had sex in ages."

"And what does exactly make you think that I would have sex with you?"

"Oh, sorry, you know I thought you'd be more interesting than that, now I know why she hasn't come back to you."

She laughed at me as she played with her long hair.

"Violet is hurt because of what I did to her family, because of all of the pain I've caused her. But I will wait for her. That's what you do when you truly love someone, sad you won't ever find it out by yourself."

Hayden looked harsh at me with her brown eyes. And she left the basement. Now I was alone. As always. Alone with my mind, thinking about Violet, about how much I missed her. Ten years after and I still felt the same way as the day I first saw her, I still remembered the first kiss and the last one too, when I attempted to murder that boy Gabe. I had tried it all, I talked to Ben a lot of times but he just wouldn't believe me, no one would. There it was no mercy for me. No second chances. I couldn't even look at Vivien, for the first time on a lot of years I felt something I hadn't felt yet, I felt remorse.

* * *

><p>VIOLET'S P.O.V<p>

I was staring at the ceiling while lying on bed. My left hand was placed under my pillow and I felt something, it was my Ipod. But I had listened to the same songs for about ten years over and over again, so many times I wondered what was out there. And the bird of my mind started flying, flying to the thought of Tate. I closed my eyes and I thought of his hair, his deep brown eyes, and his lips, I thought about how he touched me, how he kissed my neck and how he made me melt on my insides. I wanted him. My right hand went down tracing its way and just when it was about to go inside my tights I stopped. I sat. What was I even doing? It was not normal, it was not right to touch myself at the thought of someone who had raped my mother; it was all so fucking sick. And I was so tired of it. I went out looking for my dad. Looking out for some help. As I cleaned my tears I saw him walking on the hall, I ran and hugged him.

"What's going on, Violet?"

"I need help, dad, I'm losing it, I'm so lost."

He hugged me tighter and held me close to him. I felt safe. For once in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2: Night Time part 1

"My sweet girl" – my dad conforted me while cleaning the warm tears from my cheeks.

"What are you so scared of, Vi?"

"I don't know dad, I used to believe I was not afraid of anything, but everything is worst now. I can't even explain it."

"It's okay, sweetie, Its normal that you are in a state of emotional rush, after all the things you've been through."

I looked into his eyes.

"Bullshit, it's been ten years!, I want to get better!, I don't want to keep feeling like shit, dad!."

"Calm down, tell me, Vi, have you talked with him?, don't let this dark phase overcome your strength, don't let it win this battle, Violet."

He stood up and kissed me on the cheek, and then he walked towards the door.

Why it was so notable that I was thinking about Tate? A little piece inside of me liked to believe that he wasn't the main reason why I was so miserable, truth was I had always been like this, but when I met him, something changed, he made me feel good, understood, and now that he was gone, all the shit came back to me. But maybe Dad could see things differently because of his profession. Even in that way the simple thought of Tate being a psycho could not fit in my mind. Maybe I didn't know why he had shooted fifteen people, or why he had done all this horrible things, but he was not a psychopath, he had tried to save my life several times, didn't he? He loved me, he wasn't just fooling around.

I was more calmed at night, and looking my red and swollen eyes I took a decision. I wanted to see Tate. I wanted to talk to him. And I wanted to find him quickly before I changed my mind.


	3. Chapter 3: Night Time part2

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**I am so sorry for the second chapter, it looks like a charade because it's so short, I was in an emotional rush that day and i guess i didn't even noticed it :(, but hey this one's longer. Right now I feel this story is going to be drama mostly, so i'm thinking on writting something lighter, maybe VIOLATE/AHS Comedy where no one would cry for the whole chapter xD. Okay, and thank YOU if you read this. 3**

* * *

><p>So I headed to the basement. The house was all cold and dark, I opened the door and started to go down stairs, a shiver went through my spine and I could feel his presence. <em>Just a talk, <em>I remembered to myself. The wood made all kind of sounds under my feet, I stopped in the middle of the basement and I surrounded my chest with my arms. It was nuts how I could already feel Tate, even without him showing himself. It took me a couple minutes to gesture the words. Finally a weak voice came out.

"Tate, I want to talk to you, come, please."

And there he was right in front of me, with teary eyes, he looked so sad, and all I wanted to do was to jump and touch him, to feel him next to me. I didn't even knew what to say. The words flied off of my mind. After ten years, all of these feelings had remained. I couldn't hold my tears any longer. I wanted to disappear, why on earth I had decided to come talk to him, I didn't even knew what to say, I… I was screwed. But he spoke, and his voice was like smoking a cigarette in a moment of total need. I closed my eyelids hard just to check if he was really there. He was.

"I'm sorry, Violet. You don't know how truly sorry I am, I miss you, please, please, just tell me what I have to do so you can forgive me, - my hands went to cover my mouth as Tate was on his knees, and his eyes on mine. – please, Violet. I love you."

I cleaned the tears from my face, I went down with Tate and I kissed him, that kiss definitely counted as one of the most intense kisses we've ever had and not because it was full of lust; It counted as one of the most intense because we had been wanting it for ten years. I stopped to catch my breath, and I cleaned his tears, he was still crying.

"I love you, Violet." – He said as he laid his head on my shoulders. –

My fingers ran through his golden curls and I pushed him back to kiss him one more time.

Then an image flew to my mind like a plane crashing:

_"Calm down, tell me, Vi, have you talked with him?, don't let this dark phase overcome your strength, don't let it win this battle, Violet."_

I broke the kiss and pushed Tate away, he looked confused. I stand up and walked around the room.

Tate hesitated before speaking.

"What's going on, Violet?"

"The only reason I came here is to hear you. Tell me, Tate. Make me understand even a small bit why you did all the things you did. Because I thought you were really different from everyone else, I…I thought you wouldn't let me down."

By this point I was already crying. And even though the only thing I wanted to truly make was to hug Tate, I needed some answers, I needed a reason to give him a second chance, I needed to feel he wasn't a psychopath, I needed good reasons to be with him.

"I'm sorry that I let you down, Violet. You are the only thing that matters to me and this ten years I've felt like shit, it's been the worst, even worse than all the time I've been dead and alone, because back then I didn't knew you, I didn't knew what love felt like, I never thought I could feel as I do when I am with you, and I don't think you have an idea of how bad I wish I could take back some of the things that I have done, but truth is I can't do it, and I never will. And I understand that you are so mad at me, I'd understood if you'd hate me, but I am asking you for a second chance to make things right this time, is all I need, Violet. I swear."

"I'm not mad at you, Tate, I'm just hurt. And even though some people may think I'm fucking insane; I don't hate you, not even one single bit"

We looked into each other eyes for a moment.

"_Come here" _

I said as I opened my arms and received him with a warm hug, and after a long time, I was happy. Tate had me, I was providing him the second chance he never got, maybe I was insane for doing it, but it was also insane to keep maintaining myself away from happiness.


	4. Chapter 4: Memory Lane

Hello! I was in a bit of writter's block and i had no idea where the story was heading, on the next chapters a lot of questions will be resolved._** There is some smut in here**_, Im new writting this kind of scenes, so dont be so hard! **Reviews are useful thank you!** I also wanted to say im sorry if some words are kind of repetitive, english is not my first lenguage therefore i have a bit of a hard time trying to be grammatically correct. So yeah, enjoy! =)

* * *

><p><strong>TATE'S P.O.V<strong>

Violet led me upstairs while we were holding hands; she occasionally flipped her head back to me and smiled, I couldn't stop staring at her, and I couldn't believe this was really happening.

We entered to the bedroom that was once mine. And I slowly walked towards her, I ran my fingers through her soft face and I slowly kissed her, that innocent kiss became more lustful and she took my shirt off, I couldn't stay behind so I took her purple shirt off too, and I went a bit down kissing her neck, she let a small moan out, she looked so sexy. I kissed her passionately, and we walked towards the bed. I laid her on it, and I got rid of her white bra, her lips were so addictive, this was probably best that any hint of coke I could do, it was so much better. I made my way to her nipples as she played with my hair. She arched her back, God I loved it when she made that. I felt her hand unbuttoning my jeans, so our eyes met.

"I want it, Tate."

I went up and kissed her, and then we took the rest of our clothes off.

I felt her wetness when I was inside of her, I started slowly, I wanted her to ask me for more.

When I was without Violet I thought I was condemned to keep 'living' this way, but when I finally met her I could not believe that I was so lucky, if I was condemned to make this girl happy forever, then it was a sweet, sweet hell. So much better than heaven.

"Stop teasing." She said as she passed her nails on my back, I could feel her leaving a mark.

"Why, what do you want, just tell me, I'll give it to you." I whispered into her ear.

"Harder, Tate, please."

She sounded a she was just about to arrive at her climax.

And we both did.

I got off of her so that she could catch her breath.

"I love you, Violet." I said as I held her hand.

**VIOLET'S P.O.V**

I couldn't say those words back, it would just feel wrong, yes I loved him, but there it was something inside of me that would hate myself for doing it. So instead I turned my head to his and I kissed him, then I rested my head into his chest.

Next morning when I woke up, Tate was still asleep; he had the face of a mere angel, he was beautiful.

He opened his eyes and let a smile out. He hold my hand, but I had other things in mind.

"What's wrong, Vi?"

I looked him straight in the eye. And my voice sounded colder than what I thought it would sound.

"Why did you set Larry on fire, Tate?" we had to start somewhere, and setting Larry on fire was the first of many crimes Tate had committed, or at least that's from what I knew.

**TATE'S P.O.V**

she was still mad at me, at the second she questioned me, I knew it wasn't over yet, I was still fighting this battle against my dark side.

"That bastard killed my brother." But I knew she needed to know more, she wanted to fully understand why, this is it, I thought, If Violet finds no sense in all my reasons it's going to be done.

"He killed Beau?, Why would he do that, Tate?"

"First just, lay here with me"

Violet laid down and I asked her to close her eyes as I closed mine.

Living rules applied no longer to death. We could do by far a lot of things that living couldn't and after so many time I had discovered something, it was like talking but without using your mouth, it was kind of like dreaming. I took Violet's hand and I talked to her without moving my lips.

"If you really want to see why I did all that terrible stuff I will show you."

"What is this shit, Tate?"

"You're kind of asleep."

Then my mind flew back to 1994, the year where I had committed all of what society called crimes, I revenged my brother's death and all they did was condemn me for it, but Constance, the woman who called herself my mother did a hundred time's worse than me. And she was still walking outside, I almost could see her with a cigarette on her lips and with her cheap perfume smell. I hated her. And that's all there was to it.

"Are you with me, Violet?"

**VIOLET'S P.O.V**

"Tate, what the fuck is this?, I thought we couldn't dream anymore."

"We can't, this is my mind, my memories. If at any time you want to stop just say it OUT LOUD."

Shit, so I was about to see why the boy I loved had killed his stepfather, I wanted to, but I was scared. Suddenly I was in my room, but it looked different, the door opened and slammed loudly. And there he was, flawless as always.

"Tate" but he didn't even listened to me. I crossed my arms, there was something different about this Tate.

He sat on the bed, looking anxiously around the room. Someone slowly opened the door. It was Constance she looked so young, she was dressing an orange dress and her usual hair do. She barely entered to the room. She still had that look on her eyes, that look of wishing things were different.

"Tate, honey, do you want me to make a sandwich for you?." She smiled.

"I want nothing that has to do with your dirty hands. You fucking use that hands to touch the fucking asshole you have living with us, I'll tell you what, why don't you both go and fuck themselves. Leave me alone."

"Don't you know I'm doing this for you?, for our family!, only God knows how much I've sacrificed for you and your brothers. And in exchange I get this child behavior from you, from my little angel."

"I'll tell you what; I'm nowhere near honoring a woman whom at night locks my sister in the basement." Constance tears started to flow as she denied everything with her hands, and Tate started to scream at her "YOU ARE NOT A MOTHER!, AND YOU WILL NEVER BE."

"Your sister needed to be taught a lesson."

"Yeah, and you need it too, I've called child services, I told 'em everything, and they are taking my brothers away from all the shit you have in this damned house, and I will run away. And for good I hope you and that bastard root themselves in jail."

Constance left the room. Leaving Tate standing there.


	5. Chapter 5: Constance's Plea

**Is there anyone reading this? **

* * *

><p>"I never thought of this, how could I ever think my own flesh will turn against me." Constance left some tears out without losing her all mighty appearance.<p>

"What happened, love?"

"Tate called child services; he's trying to make them take my children away, Larry."

The phone ringed twice before Constance picked it up after removing the warm tears from her face. The living room was enlightened by the burning red on the fireplace, Larry walked around with a hand on his forehead, he seemed worried. I stood on a dark corner, I was so into them I didn't noticed Tate was on the stairs hall, watching everything. His eyes, they were different, there it was darkness in them, anger, hate, madness. That's what I felt when I looked at him.

Constance hanged the phone and she sat down on a small sofa in front of the fireplace, Larry walked towards her and he leaned.

"What…what did they said?"

"They're gonna charge me with criminal child neglect. They're going to take him away, place him in an institution" She played with her hands, "My Boy, my Beauregard. You know how he is."

"I know." Larry agreed as he hold his loved hand.

"How he suffers when he's not with me, If you have any feelings for me at all..."

"You know I love you, I would do anything for you."

Constance stared at Larry's black eyes.

"Then _do it_. Like we discussed."

I frozed, I could not believe what my eyes were seeing and what I was listening, Constance asking his man to kill her own son. Suddenly I remembered Tate's words the first day I met him; "_If you love someone, you should never hurt them." _How was it possible, how Constance was planning on kill one of her sons. How could that be. I started crying as I remembered all the time's I had played with Beau, he was just so innocent and he didn't deserved that death, he didn't deserve the life he had lived at all. I turned around just to see Tate's face filled with anger, he stood up and went up stairs, I followed him instinctively, I did not wanted to see or to hear anything else that had to do with that woman. He pulled the staircase and made his way to the attic, and so did I.

"Beau?" he asked softly, Beau came out from the dark with a red ball on his hands, even if his face was deformed I could still note he had a big smile on his face.

"Ta-a-te!" he said.

"Come here, baby. Come on Beau." Tate's sat on the floor and Beau ran to him, they hugged one another. Tate's started crying as he hold with all of his strength to his brother.

"Baby all I wanted to do was to protect you, I wanted a better life for you, not what you have here, you don't deserve this life. I love you, Beau. I never thought that monster of woman would do this, I thought I was looking out for you, and for Addie. I'm so sorry."

Beau only looked into Tate's eyes. He clearly didn't understand anything that was happening.

"Play!"

"Let's play."

I couldn't stop crying, they both started playing with the red ball, Tate was a mess, and I… I couldn't bare this pain my heart was feeling, it was such a heavy burden to carry on, and it was only the beginning. Nothing had started out, not yet.

Tate left after a little while, but I stayed, It almost seemed like Beau knew I was there. He played alone with his ball, he laughed alone, he jumped around alone, all alone. Poor soul, I thought.

I heard someone coming upstairs at first I thought it was Tate again, but it wasn't it was Larry.

"Beau?" the chains that tied the poor Beau sounded against the wood's floor. "You should be in bed." Beau threw the ball towards Larry, and this one came up while picking it up.

"Beau, you want to play" Larry smiled, and I almost felt like beating the shit out of him, how could he smile in that moment?, Beau clapped a few times with excitement as Larry rolled him the ball.

"It's too late for games, Beau, come on." Beau followed him to a small old bed kind of type. It looked uncomfortable, Larry sat beside him. "Time to sleep, perchance to dream, for in that sleep of death, what dreams may come, close your eyes." And Beau closed his eyes, falling asleep.

I couldn't even move. I was just about to see how Larry murdered a little boy.

"God, help me." He said as he took an old pillow and placed it on Beau's head, pushing with all of his strength. I ran to him to try and stop him, but no one could see me in this world, I couldn't do anything about it.

"STOP, STOP IT", FUCKING BASTARD, STOP!"

Beau's hands moved everywhere around trying to stop him. But he couldn't.

He stood up and went downstairs, I stayed crying over Beau's death.

And I slowly started to understand. I hated Larry, I hated him, and so did Tate.


End file.
